It keeps happening
by AmberFMRM
Summary: Bella and Alice were never just friends, but now that the temptation of killing her is out of the way, Alice takes her chances. Bella-Alice. my first fanfiction!
1. Shopping

I don't own the characters! I'm just toying around with them a bit, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any resemblance to people, places or other stories was not intended and merely coincidence!

I have Edward, she has Jasper, but still, it keeps happening.

Chapter 1: Shopping

It all started about two years ago, half a year after I had become a vampire.  
Alice and I always went shopping together, nothing unusual for best friends. In the beginning of our friendship, before I became like her, we would show each other the things we liked and give our opinion on the clothes the other person was wearing, but after a while, we had got such good friends, we would share a changing cubicle. It was a lot of fun, lots of giggling, lots of laughing when something was too big or we couldn't squeeze into that particular pair of jeans. We would even help each other zip up dresses or in case of the jeans squeeze in. But the changing cubicle always seemed a bit small for both of us. Not that we cared.

About a half a year after I had become a vampire, we went shopping again. It was the first time after I had become a vampire. I had run out of clothes. As always we shared a changing cubicle but I couldn't resist watching her undress slowly as I pulled of my own clothes.

I was shocked by how beautiful Alice actually was. I had never seen her so sharply, never seen the absurd beauty that lied within her, on her skin, everywhere. She pulled off her green summer dress, dark green high heels, a dark red balconet bra and dark red panties she had obviously bought together with the bra. Slightly stunned I watched as she undressed even further to try on a set of black silk lingerie. I wasn't able to look away as she slowly unclasped her bra and pulled it off, exposing her beautiful breasts, her nipples slightly hard and a stunning shade of pink.

I looked up to see her expression. She smiled gently at me. Embarrassed, I quickly looked away and continued pulling of my own clothes. I didn't dare to look when she slid out of the dark red panties.

She tapped my shoulder.  
"Bella?" I turned towards her, and was glad I still had already put on a green bikini because my nipples were hard as rock as soon as I turned to face her in her black silk lingerie.

"So, what do you think?"

"I...like it." I said slightly stunned and added in a whisper so low it was bearably hear able "a lot."

"Thanks" she said, blushing. She had heard my whisper. I was so embarrassed my head was probably as red as a tomato. I changed the subject.

"So what do you think about this bikini?" She smiled at me. She had noticed my embarrassment and the change of subject.

"I like it." she said, confident, and added "a lot." "But you seem to have a bit much space in there."

And then suddenly she was pressing very softly into the bikini, apparently checking if I had been overconfident with the sizes.

"As it seems, you actually chose the right size, for once."

She was right, I did usually chose the wrong size.

"I totally love the push-up." She added, and smiled.

"Same goes for you." I countered. The black lingerie was barely covering her nipples.

"I'm sure Jasper will love it."

"Who said he'll ever see it?"

What the heck was that supposed to mean? Was she going to use it to turn herself on? Did she work at some kind of a night-club? Or did she have an affair about which I didn't know anything?

"No of course not!" She said, clearly having foreseen me going to ask shyly. "Not yet, at least."

Ok, now I was confused.

She slowly started pulling the set of lingerie off again, undoing every suspender with greatest care and in slow-motion. Suddenly I thought she might be doing a private strip-tease for me.

"Alice" I moaned softly.

"What's up Bella?" she asked, alarmed by my tone.

As an excuse for my moaning, I asked her "Could you undo my bikini, I can't reach back so far."

"Sure." she said, grinning widely.

Then her hands were at my back, sliding slowly upwards towards the knot. She undid it, then handed me the strings and whispered in my ear: "you're so beautiful Bella. I know you don't think of yourself that way, but trust me, you are and always have been beautiful."

I was amazed at what she had just said. I tried to turn around to face her, but her lips were at my throat, kissing, caressing my skin. Very slowly and deliberately, I spun around.  
I spun so slowly her lips never left my neck while I turned. Then I removed my bikini, and suddenly I felt an enormous relief to be naked while Alice was kissing a line of fire on my neck, over my shoulder. I decided I didn't care she was a woman.

"Thank you" she whispered, having foreseen my approval.

She pulled away for brief moment, smiling at me, and then continued kissing my neck, slowly tracing it up to my mouth. There she paused for a fraction of a second, looked deeply into my eyes, as if asking permission. That's when I kissed her. I couldn't stand the begging look in her eyes and the feeling inside my chest.  
Her lips were soft and eager. Mine were too.  
Suddenly, she pulled away, letting me freeze in place as her lips left mine. She turned around and put on her dark red bra and panties again.  
Maybe she thought this was a mistake. Maybe she thought it was a bad idea for both of us. Or maybe she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.  
Then, one second after I had thought all that, the saleslady came by and asked how we were doing.

"Fine." we answered in chorus and smiled at each other.

I felt my cheeks get slightly warmer than usual.


	2. Bathroom

Chapter 2: Bathroom

After we got home that afternoon we both needed a shower. Unfortunately Esme was using her bathroom right now and Rosalie's bathroom was off limits. As I didn't feel like showering in the cottage, Alice and I decided to use her bathroom together. That was not unusual; we just loved talking while we showered one after the other. It was sort of the only way to catch up without having everybody hear it. Edward could of course always hear Alice, but the rest of the family couldn't hear us while we had the water running. The water was just too loud.

We went into the bathroom, locked the door and started giggling. That was a sign to Edward; he shouldn't eavesdrop on this conversation, and he knew it damn well. The giggling was the sign.

We turned to the sound-system Alice had in her bathroom and chose our catwalk-playlist. Just having some fun while showing off the new clothing to each other was great. Both of us turned around, away from the other, and put some new stuff on. Of course I wore the new bikini underneath of everything. After all, that too was new.

Both fully dressed in new clothes we did our standard catwalk-walking, looking at each other and quickly changing into something else every round. At the end, Alice suddenly stopped and said:

"I think you should practice for Saturday."

"What am I doing Saturday?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well..." she said, hesitating: "I saw you doing a little striptease, and I think I might be able to give you some tips...".

"You watch my sex-life?" I almost shouted it.

"No I don't. But not watching doesn't mean I don't see."

"Ow yeah, I forgot about that one. Sorry."

"No problem." she said smirking at me "but I'd still love to give you some tips".

"Fine." I agreed. And suddenly I felt very aroused by the idea of stripping in front of Alice.

I stripped slowly, undressing with care and in the rhythm of the music. Alice eyes widened as I didn't hesitate when I was about to take my bikini off.  
The feeling of her eyes on me was electrifying.  
I pulled off the bikini and stepped out of my panties that were now on the floor.  
Standing there, naked, in front of Alice, I suddenly felt unsure. Alice had moaned several times while watching me undress. Surely that was a good sign. But now she sat there, eyes wide open, staring at me. Suddenly not so self-confident anymore, turned around and stepped into the shower.

Then, suddenly a soft pair of hands was on my shoulders and Alice's beautiful voice whispered:

"You weren't half as bad as what I saw in my vision"

Now I was embarrassed.

"You know, you actually turned me on." she whispered even lower.

Wait, did she just say that? I had turned her on? Well, it was not as if I hadn't suspected it, but hearing her say it was different. And now I felt turned on, by her words.  
Then I felt her hands wander down my back and over my belly as she laid her chin on my shoulder. I turned around slowly and kissed her.

Suddenly Alice pulled away.

"Alice..." I moaned, "Please don't stop..."

"Shhh!" she hissed, "someone's coming!"

A moment later there was a rattling at the doorknob and a voice asked "Are you ok in there?" It was Jaspers voice and a moment later there was Edwards voice as well, asking if I was fine.

"We're fine" I replied quickly, but my voice broke, which made it kind of obvious that this wasn't all normal.

"Are you sure?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, we're fine" said Alice. And so the guys left again.

"We won't be long!" I shouted after them.

We had a normal shower then. We were probably both worried about Edwards and Jaspers listening ears. I suddenly panicked, realizing that Edward wouldn't have come to the door if he hadn't heard anything.

Maybe I had moaned a bit too loud, maybe the music hadn't been loud enough, maybe Alice was thinking too much and basically shouting everything at Edward. What if he knew? Would he still love me? I knew I still loved him, this thing, which wasn't really a thing, between Alice and I meant absolutely nothing. Except that she really did turn me on.


	3. Edwards Kisses

Chapter 3 Edwards kisses:

That evening, in the cottage, Edward kept looking at me. Nothing strange, he always did that, and when I asked why he kept looking at me he'd say "Because you're beautiful" but today there was something strange about the way he looked at me.

It was as if he wasn't sure what to think. He looked as if he'd kill someone just to peek into my mind for a moment. Maybe he really had seen everything

I decided I'd ask him.

"Edward?"

"Yes darling?"

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Oh Bella, you know that! You're just beautiful!"

Somehow the way he said it didn't sound right.  
He stood up and slowly came towards me, cupping my face with his hands as if he were about to kiss me. I was all prepared for this; I took a deep breath and closed my eyes expecting his lips to crush onto mine soon.

But he lingered, hovering so close to my face that I could feel the little hairs on his chin touch mine.

"Edward?" I asked again.

Then, suddenly, his lips were on my neck.

"Oh Edward!" I moaned.

He didn't stop at my moan but instead he continued kissing a line across my neck, over my shoulder, just as Alice had done only a few hours earlier.

Then, without any notice, he picked me up and put me on the dining room table, pushing me down with all his weight. He had never put me on the dining room table before and neither had he used so much force.

He pinned my arms above my head and tore my summer dress off me. A gust of fresh air hit me and I breathed in heavily. Underneath of the dress I wore only a pair of knickers and before I realized it, they too, were out of the way.

Edwards finger traced down my belly, the belly where a while ago little Renesme had been. He pressed his knee between my thighs and kissed his way up to where his hand had come to a rest, at my clitoris. I was very wet down there and moaned loudly as he kissed, licked and sucked my clitoris.

With my eyes closed and him kissing me in places he had never kissed before I didn't notice him pick me up again. It was only as I felt him push into me and I opened my eyes in pure lust that I found myself pressed up against the wall.

Was the wall strong enough to handle us? I thought back to every time we had had sex before and came to the conclusion that we hadn't done it on the dining room table or against the wall yet. Maybe, we should move to

Before I could finish my thought Edward was massaging my clitoris with his free hand making me moan so loud that surely the entire Cullen family must have heard.

"Shh Bella! not so loud!" he said teasingly and suddenly picked up speed.

I moaned even louder and he just smirked at me, still pinning my arms above my head.

Out of the blue, an image popped into my head: Alice pushing me against this very same wall instead of Edward.

The muscles of my vagina contracted and I came violently driving Edward over the edge as well.

Edward seemed unstoppable that night driving me over the edge over and over again, letting me experience my first multiple orgasms, but I couldn't stop thinking of Alice. And to be honest, it was really the thought of her that made everything so much more arousing.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few days after that, Alice and I had steaming hot shower sex while Edward and Jasper were out hunting. And over and over again it kept happening.

Whenever I sleep with Edward I think of Alice. I don't love her, though.

I love Edward, she loves Jasper, but still, it keeps happening. 


End file.
